Terrain (Civ6)
The term terrain encompasses the geographical features of the map in Civilization VI. As in recent Civilization titles, it consists of hexagonal tiles, each of which possesses certain properties and gameplay effects. At the most basic level, terrain is divided into land, which forms the inhabitable parts of the map, where most of the gameplay happens; and water, which envelops the land and completes the map. Geographical Organization In Civilization VI all landmass is separated into continents, but continents are not necessarily always separated by water. As per game rules, when each map is initially formed, even if it joins all land into a single continuous landmass, the engine will still separate it logically into several continents. So, it is possible to see two land tiles next to each other which belong to different continents! On the other hand, it is possible for an island to belong to a nearby continent, even being fully separated by water. The reason for this is because some gameplay effects involve different continents. So, for these to remain possible, on every map there is need for different continents, even if the land was created as a single, continuous landmass. Terrain Appeal In Civilization VI, there is a brand new attribute associated with terrain: Appeal. Each tile receives an Appeal rating based on a combination of factors including the tile's base terrain and the features on and adjacent to it. Some and also increase the Appeal rating of tiles. The Appeal of a tile has some important gameplay effects, mainly related to , , and Housing. For example, building -related buildings and improvements on or next to tiles with high Appeal will increase their effect! The Housing output of Neighborhood districts also depend on the Appeal of the tile. For more information, check here. Terrain Features As in previous titles, all terrain in the game consists of a combination of two elements: base terrain, which is the basic type of the tile and comes with pre-determined qualities; and terrain features, which build upon the qualities of the base terrain and add new gameplay elements to it, such as resources. Unlike in Civilization V, terrain features do NOT completely overwrite the base terrain yield, but rather add to it a +1 bonus (and also allow the respective tile improvements). So, for example, a Hill on a Grassland terrain will have a total yield of 2 and 1 , while on a Plains terrain it will be 1 and 2 . As before, any additional resources stack with these base bonuses. Here follows a list of terrain types and features: Base Terrain Features Natural Wonders In Civilization VI Natural Wonders also change. Most of them now cover more than 1 tile, but rather than providing bonus yields only to the tile where they're found, they now provide yields to all tiles adjacent to them (but not on the tiles where they're found)! This makes them potentially much more useful especially in the early game, as they can boost (allowing earlier access to Pantheons), (allowing faster progress through the tech tree), , (allowing quicker access to early Civics), , and . Note, however, that there is no bonus Happiness provided now when discovering the Natural Wonder, despite the really catchy animation that goes with it. Also, most special effects are gone, with certain exceptions. Most Natural Wonder tiles are impassable. Adjacency Bonuses The Natural Wonders that bestow bonuses to adjacent tiles are prime city locations. For example, a city on flat land has +2 and +1 (2 for hill) on its center tile, whereas a city adjacent to has +4 and +1 (2 for hill) on its center tile. Conversely, a city district will delete these adjacency bonuses. For example, an adjacent to Mount Kilimanjaro would not provide any food, only the housing. Category:Game element (Civ6)